


Memories

by avengeofultron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeofultron/pseuds/avengeofultron
Summary: Even though words are hardly ever spoken during times like this, Vision still likes to accompany Wanda whilst she is deep in thought.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ScarletVision Exchange on Tumblr! 
> 
> My url is   
> gendry-wcrters   
> if you want to check it out!

**Title** : Memories

  
**For** : mickeyyasi

  
**Rating** : T (Teen And Up Audiences)

  
**Word Count** : 1023

  
**Warnings** : None

  
**Summary** : Even though words are hardly ever spoken during times like this, Vision still likes to accompany Wanda whilst she is deep in thought.

 

[ **I really hope this is ok!** ]

 

**Prompt** : _I would like a fic about their relationship, first night spent together at the complex talking about how much she misses Pietro and how much he would like to understand the world._

 

 

 

**Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2017!**

 

 

 

  
EVER SINCE SOKOVIA, THE COMPOUND HAD BEEN QUIET; EERILY QUIET. Quite a few of the rooms had been filled with people's belongings and there was always someone walking the halls or out in the main sitting area, but hardly ever did anyone engage in an actual conversation.

At night, the compound was illuminated by hundreds of tiny little lamps which filled the gardens - Scott had taken the time to hammer the stumps into the soil - and the sections where the light couldn't reach, the moonlight covered that space.

Her bedroom overlooked the majority of the lawns and a small lake was also within view. Her room was her own space, one she had never had before, and after her brother's death, that's where she spent more than half of her time. Steve had made sure that she had everything she could need, and old photos of her family were pinned up all over the room. She had also bought herself a guitar and a music stand, as she had wanted to started playing since she was a child, though her family never had enough money to get her one.

"Sam has ordered a pizza," Wanda's head shot over to the voice, which she thought was coming from the doorway; she hadn't even heard Vision enter. She sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand over her face. "If you would like any?" He began to fiddle with the ends of his sweater whilst looking over to her.

"Could you use the door next time?" Wanda asked and stood from her bed. Vision raised his head and he suddenly looked panicked.

"Yes, of course!" He exclaimed. Wanda giggled slightly and pulled her sleeves down over her hands.

Cold air blew in through her windows which had been open for quite a while and this caused her to shiver. Vision coughed and she slowly turned to him and began to walk around her bed.

"Would you like any food, Wanda? Or I could bring it to you?" Vision suggested and moved closer to Wanda, who was now perched on the end of her bed. She had her head rested in her hand and a solemn expression painted on her face.

Vision wasn't sure what to do, so he just lifted his head to look out of her window and watched the sun begin to set behind the piles of clouds that filled the sky.

"Do you know how he died?" Wanda asked out of the blue. Vision looked down at her and shook his head.

"Ultron shot him. Quite a few times, too." Though she was not crying, Vision could see that sadness and guilt that had welled up in her eyes. She sat there, staring ahead with a blank expression as she sifted through memories upon memories.

Vision eventually joined her and took a seat on the bed. The comfort was a surprise to him as he had never really slept on a mattress before - and he didn't want to sit there, really - but he wanted to accompany Wanda for a while longer.

Outside grew darker by the minute and whilst Wanda was engulfed in thoughts, the two sat in silence for, what felt like, hours. Though, Vision was thankful no one else had come into the room to ask about the pizza he had left on the table.

"I wish I could have been there to protect him, but I wasn't." Her voice was a whisper and only now did Vision see the tears that began to well up in her eyes. Whilst not really knowing what to do, he just patted her back slightly with his hand.

"Your brother's death was not your doing, Wanda."

She sniffed and shook her head, as she wasn't sure whether to agree or disagree with him. Vision watched her hand twitch and the red mist began to pour out, making its way across the room until it wrapped around a slip of paper, bringing it back to her. He saw Wanda when she was younger and Pietro stood beside her, both with huge smiles on their faces. Vision could tell she was happy then, with her parents and her brother, before the chaos began to breathe catastrophe.

"This was our birthday. Pietro was so excited because he got a new football from our parents, so he could go and play outside. I got a dress, the one in the photo," She pointed to her outfit on the photograph. "And we had cake, and spent time with our parents."

"It sounds like you had a great time," Wanda nodded at what Vision said. "I've never had cake before, is it nice?" She then laughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. The two smiled and she leant closer to him.

"I could make some one day, and you could try some, then you can judge for yourself."

The photo was kept clutched in Wanda's hand for the rest of the conversation about cake, in which she educated Vision on the multiple different flavours of icing you can get on top, as well as toppings.

"It all sounds very confusing to me."

"It's just food, Vizh."

He nodded and laced his fingers together. Wanda stood from the bed and stretched a bit, then made her way to her desk and placed the photo back down.

"I miss him." She mumbled, looking at her feet with her back turned to Vision. He still sat on the bed, but he straightened up when she spoke to him.

"He will always be with you, Wanda. He died a hero."

"I know." Tears spilled from her eyes and landed on the carpeted floor, soaking through. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and jumped when she felt Vision's hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and, without even looking at him, immediately wrapped her arms loosely around her torso. Vision hesitated for a few moments and then returned her hug, burying his head into her shoulder. They stood like that for a while, and he let her. He didn't mind. He would always be there for her.

 


End file.
